His Golden Eyes
by Scented Candles
Summary: RKInuyasha crossover. Kaoru and Kenshin fall into a well, meet Kagome and embark on an adventure spanning both the past and the future. Kenshin finds out why he has eyes that turn gold, more strength than a man five times his size and god-speed. KBK
1. Default Chapter

**His** **Golden** **Eyes**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

RK/Inuyasha crossover. Kaoru and Kenshin fall into a well, meet Kagome and embark on an adventure spanning both the past and the future. Kenshin finds out why he has eyes that turn gold, more strength than a man five times his size and god-speed. KBK

**

* * *

**

**Note**: I'm assuming that you guys are already familiar with the anime Inuyasha, right?

**Pairings: **Kenshin/Battousai/Kaoru but I'm not sure if it's Inuyasha/Kagome or Sesshoumaru/Kagome…possibly a love triangle.

**Setting: **This is set after Enishi's Jinchuu. Kaoru already knows about Tomoe and Kenshin has already rescued her. The only difference is that Kenshin still hasn't told Kaoru about his feelings for her. Kaoru is nineteen by this time. Also, about Kenshin's body deteriorating and stuff…I choose to ignore that and Kenshin is healthy in this fic and will remain so until I decide otherwise. (grins)

Kagome will be seventeen and has been looking for the Shikon shards for two years already. (I will not really be following the chronological events of the anime Inuyasha.)

**A/N: **Humor/Romance/Adventure/Angst fic. Mostly it will revolve around humor with little moments of 'seriousness' here and there. I just wanted to write an Inuyasha fic. Ha, finally I can write about Sesshoumaru! I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to the anime Inuyasha so your comments on this will be really helpful. Suggestions are also very much welcome.

* * *

.

**Chapter One:**

The seasons had slipped by once more and another year has passed. Kaoru was already nineteen, pretty soon she would be twenty; an age considered a little too old to still remain unmarried. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, wincing as her fingers caught in the tangled ebony mass.

"I bet Tomoe's hair never tangled," she muttered, once more getting caught up in melancholia due to her musings about Kenshin's departed wife.

Why would Kenshin want a little girl who acted like a boy when he'd already fallen for the epitome of everything a woman strove to be? Tomoe was beautiful, educated, elegant and graceful…she was no violent tomboy.

She was a lady.

Kaoru was…not.

Kaoru reached over to grasp the box where she kept most of her ribbons and hair accessories and took out an ivory comb that used to belong to her mother.

She studied the feminine object.

It seemed so out of place in her calloused hands.

"Kaoru-dono?"

It was Kenshin, of course. No one else suffixed her name with a –dono except him. She hadn't heard him approach but that was usual for the redhead who had been used to using stealth so much that it bled into his everyday actions unconsciously. She debated on whether she could get away with pretending she was still asleep so she wouldn't have to answer him. She'd been trying to avoid him lately, looking at him made her all the more conscious of the fact that he was never going to be hers.

I love you Kenshin…your past doesn't matter to me… 

_Kaoru-dono… _

_Don't you even love me just a little bit?_

_Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono…_

"Kaoru-dono?" this time the voice had a more worried tinge instead of the usual respectful affection.

"Hai Kenshin?" she asked finally.

"Breakfast is ready Kaoru-dono."

"Can you put mine away? I will eat later on…"

There was a surprised pause before, Kenshin asked. "Daijoubu des ka?"

"I'm fine Kenshin. I'll just eat a little later on after you guys finish."

"I'll wait for you then."

"Go ahead and eat Kenshin. You don't have to wait for me."

There was nothing the redhead Rurouni could do short of insisting that he get his way so after a brief hesitation, he sighed. "Alright."

* * *

.

It was later that morning and Yahiko was practicing to improve the strength and velocity of his swings. Kenshin listened to the familiar sound of Yahiko counting-off each downward stroke as he lifted his arms and brought the bokken down with surprising grace and power. He was growing up and Kenshin was sure that Kaoru was very proud of her young student. He remembered them sitting together once as they had watched Yahiko. Kaoru's eyes had been uncharacteristically misty as she studied the boy.

"He's growing up so fast, neh Kenshin? Pretty soon he'll be so much taller than me and I won't have anything else to teach him…"

"_You should be proud Kaoru-dono. Yahiko is improving because of your guidance."_

Kaoru had smiled at him then.

Kenshin realized that it had been a long time since Kaoru had smiled at him. He frowned down at the white piece of cloth he was laundering. Come to think of it, he had been noticing Kaoru's distant behavior towards everyone as of late. It wasn't exactly noticeable. She was still friendly and outgoing but lately, she hasn't been giving him any special attention at all!

Wasn't that what he wanted?

Isn't that why he had spurned her confession of love?

Kenshin's fingers tightened on the poor, abused cloth.

Was Kaoru-dono…did Kaoru-dono…was she interested in someone else?

There was a distinct ripping sound.

"Oro!" Kenshin looked down guiltily at the torn fabric. Oh no…he would have to make sure and repair the rip before Kaoru-dono noticed or else he'd have to face the wrath of the Tanuki. Visions of a Kaoru/Tanuki hybrid wielding a bokken shrieking 'Do you have any idea how much clothing costs? We're not RICH Kenshin no baka! Why'd you have to go ruin a perfectly good pair of pants?' danced through his mind.

He could practically feel the wooden sword coming down upon his head.

"Oro!"

From the corner of his eye, Kenshin spotted a small familiar figure heading towards the gate.

"Kaoru-dono!" he called out before he could stop himself. He saw her freeze, wince slightly before stopping altogether to turn and stare at him, giving him one of her small smiles.

"Hai Kenshin?"

"Where are you going?" he asked as he went over to her, wiping his soapy hands on the apron he had on to protect his clothes.

"I'm going to the shrine…" Kaoru said with a shrug. She was taking a page out of Aoshi Shinomori's Guide To Life.

What to do when life is bothering you?

Get as far away from everyone (preferably, go to a temple) and brood.

Kenshin glanced longingly at the laundry he had yet to finish and then back at Kaoru who was eyeing him rather strangely. It was really no contest. "Sessha would love to accompany you, Kaoru-dono."

"It's not really necessary Kenshin."

"Sessha insists," he said in that affably implacable manner of his.

He was smiling at her and his voice was gentle but Kaoru knew the only way she could get through those gates was with him walking right by her side. "Alright Kenshin, thank you." She vaguely heard Kenshin telling her he wouldn't only take a while to put the laundry and apron away. Kaoru watched him walk away and wondered if she should just cancel today's trip.

Her goal was to get away from the dojo and perhaps talk with the kindly old miko over at the temple. She toyed with the idea for a while but decided it wouldn't be right to bail on Kenshin. Shed avoided him as much as she could these past few days without being too blatant about it. Canceling a trip to town just when he'd said he'd go with her would probably make him worried that she was hiding something from him…it would almost most likely hurt his feelings.

Whether Kenshin loved her or not, there was no denying that Kenshin cared for her and Kaoru didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily.

Kaoru understood Kenshin's over protective attitude. She actually appreciated it because it spoke volumes of exactly how much he cared about her. He was scared that if he turned away from her for even a second, something bad was going to happen.

Not that I really blame the guy. I'm always being used against Kenshin in some way. It must get tiring after a while.

Kaoru sighed.

"I'm ready for the trip Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said with a smile as he waved a hand over her face to get her attention. "Daijoubu? What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing…just stuff…"

"Trip? Where are you guys going?" Yahiko asked, lowering the bokken he was practicing with and rushing over to the two eagerly. He had been stuck inside the dojo for weeks with the occasional visit to the Akabeko to see Tsubame. He longed for something more to do and a little change of scenery was always pleasant.

"Nowhere special Yahiko, Kenshin and I will just be visiting the shrine at the outskirts of town."

"Why so far?" Yahiko cocked his head to the side. "There's a perfectly good shrine within the town limits Busu."

Kaoru's eyebrows twitched and her fingers longed to wrap themselves around the handle of her bokken in preparation of dishing out some serious hurting towards Yahiko but she refrained from clobbering him. Kaoru reminded herself that she was already nineteen and she needed to behave more like a proper lady if Kenshin was ever to see her as something more than just a kid sister. "If you like that shrine so much, then you go visit it. I prefer the other one."

Yahiko rolled his eyes.

"See you later Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru couldn't resist calling over her shoulder as she and Kenshin went out into the busy Tokyo streets.

"Don't call me CHAN you BUSU!"

Kaoru snickered in amusement.

Kenshin listened as he matched his strides with hers. It had definitely been a long time since he'd heard the sound of her laughter.

He found that he had missed it terribly.

* * *

.

Seventeen year-old Kagome Higurashi sighed as she stared into the dark recesses of the Bone Eater's Well. It has been two years since that fateful day when she had been dragged inside the well by a centipede demon only to emerge on the other side, 500 hundred years into the past.

Two years, but it felt like a lifetime.

So much has changed and Kagome wasn't really so sure if it was all for the better.

It was getting harder and harder for her to balance her life between the two eras. Her social life was suffering a tremendous strain and so was her schooling. Kagome had to work extra hard to keep up with all the lessons in the class that she had been missing due to her responsibility here in Sengoku Jidai. She barely saw her friends anymore and there were times she wanted to just close her eyes and pretend that the well was not a bridge into the past.

She wanted to pretend that she was just a normal girl who got up in the morning to go to school and then went back home to spend time with her family. She missed spending time with her mom, her grandpa and Souta. She wished she didn't know anything about hanyou, miko, youkai or the Shikon no Tama.

Unfortunately, it was not to be though for Kagome was born with a responsibility. She was the chosen caretaker of the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. Because of this dubious honor, youkai were constantly after her and the shards she carried and her life was constantly put in danger.

She had had to learn to be tougher, more agile, quicker.

She could move at a moment's notice, dodging perceived attacks and threats to her person.

She had gone through different changes and her mental and emotional conditioning was altered from the normal psyche expected of normal teenage girls from the 21st century.

She was an oddity in her own time but she didn't exactly fit well as in this one either.

She was too modern here, her ideas unconventional. In these times, girls who were three years younger than her were already married and had babies of their own.

To make matters worse, she was in love with someone who did not even seem to feel anything except a slight fondness for her, if even that. Inuyasha protected her, sure…but he had a past in which she could never touch him. He belonged to someone else, to the woman of his past and he would never be hers until he was freed from the shackles of what had happened before.

He was in love with Kikyo and to him Kagome would always be just a reincarnation of his old love.

And, as reincarnations went, she wasn't really even a good one.

Inuyasha always compared her to Kikyo and Kagome found that she was always lacking.

"Kikyo's hair is prettier, not like mine. She was very good in archery and I'm not even close to mastering it…I don't even know how to really control my powers yet and I've been trying for two years…" Kagome sighed and tucked a stray strand of dark black hair behind her ear. "But who said I have to live up to Kikyo? I'm not her. I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kagome and we may share the same soul…but I'm _different_. I'm Kagome…"

To Inuyasha, she was just a shard detector, perhaps a friend…but nothing more.

"No one understand me…Sango tries but she's not in the same position as I am…it's hard…" Kagome felt guilty for her thoughts. What was she whining about? Compared to the hardships her other friends; Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo had gone through; her problems were superficial and shallow.

Still…it pained her and it was getting to be burdensome to carry the load alone. Everyone else had their own troubles to carry; she didn't want to spread more misery among their little group.

She always tried to be happy; to smile and lift everyone's spirits but Kagome was afraid that sooner or later, she would burn herself out.

If only she could talk to someone who could understand her better…but there was no one else to talk to.

She blinked…did the well just _glow_?

Nah…it couldn't be.

"Hey Bitch, what the hell are you doing standing around there for anyway? If you don't wanna go home then come back here and let's go back to the campsite, we still have to find the shards!"

Kagome sighed, sending her eyes heavenwards in a plea for patience.

It didn't work.

"Inuyasha?"

The silver haired hanyou froze, knowing what was coming next.

"Osuwari."

He crashed down face first into the floor, the rosary around his neck pulling him to the ground as the subduing spell activated.

"Well shit…" he muttered into the ground.

"See you in a week Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a laugh as she jumped into the well that would bring her back to her family, five hundred years in the future.

* * *

.

The temple was made of wood and rather simple. It had a rather charming Zen minimalism, which Kenshin liked. He had never really been one for ostentation and this small, secluded shrine suited him just fine. It was nestled atop a small hill and a person had to climb several flights of stairs to reach the top. He noticed that Kaoru took each step with careful precision and he was reminded of the katas he sometimes performed when he wanted to relax.

It wasn't only utter stillness that opened a portal into inner peace.

Sometimes, calculated and precise motions were also vital in relaxing the mind and body enough for it to attain a synchronized harmony.

"How long have you been visiting this shrine Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked as they walked towards the temple.

"A few weeks," Kaoru said, glancing over to Kenshin. She smiled at him and touched his hand. "I never even knew this temple existed before but Kaname-san said it's been in their family for years."

"Kaname-san?"

"She's the miko of this temple. She has a daughter who is my age, Kimiko. It's odd you know, it's the tradition of the family for all their daughters to have names starting with the letter K." Kaoru laughed. "I fit right in, neh?" she said, squeezing his hand lightly before letting it go when she spotted a kindly old woman emerging from inside the temple.

"Kaoru-chan!"

"Kaname-san!"

Kenshin watched as Kaoru approached the old woman. He could hear them speaking in low tones but he didn't try to decipher the words they were exchanging. He moved forward when Kaoru motioned for him to do so and he was introduced to 'Kaname-san'.

"You have a fine young man, Kaoru-san."

Both Kenshin and Kaoru froze, coloring a deep red as each of them fervently denied her statement as they shook their heads.

"No, oh no Kenshin is…he and I are…" Kaoru sputtered.

Kenshin retreated to his all-around-handy-dandy "Oro!"

Kaname laughed and ushered them forward. "And here I thought the young people of today are supposed to be more forward? Come, come on inside and let's have tea. Did Kaoru tell you we always share tea when she comes visit me?"

Kenshin glanced over at Kaoru. No she didn't…in fact, she hadn't mentioned visiting this shrine at all. Kaoru usually told him everything that happened in her life, even something as mundane as getting a rip in her favorite kimono. Kenshin waited for her to glance at him so he could meet her eyes.

Kaoru didn't look at him.

She just smiled and told Kaname-san that she hadn't had much time to speak with Kenshin because he was busy.

Kenshin wasn't _that _busy.

It's because you're avoiding me…I don't like it.

Kenshin's eyes flashed gold as he studied Kaoru under the fall of his bangs.

The Rurouni part of him was hurt and worried.

The Battousai however, was irate.

* * *

.

All three of them were seated on the porch by the side of the house, overlooking the gardens. There was a large tree that looked about a thousand years old. Kaname told them that it was called the Goshinboku or the god-tree. There was also a dry well that was, strangely enough, called The Bone Eaters Well. Kaname informed them that both things were considered as important in their family but she wouldn't exactly say why, stating that it was a rather long story and better off discussed another time.

Kenshin placed his teacup back on the table and glanced once more at the Goshinboku. His Shishou had taught him to read Ki, it was an energy that all living things gave off and Kenshin could feel a strong amount of latent power coming off of the tree.

Probably residual energy gathered after a long time.

He glanced over at Kaoru who was silent as well. She had a small smile on her lips as she studied their surroundings. She seemed quite at home in this obscure little temple and the sight of her once again awed Kenshin. She was blossoming into maturity. She had always been attractive for him, but it wasn't really her looks that made Kaoru special.

It was her aura, her own brand of life-signature that flared with indomitable strength and resilience.

The first time he'd met her; the fiery flare of angry Ki had attracted him, and it had brought him into the street where she was, just in time for her to run into him. He watched her anger sparkle in her eyes and felt a shiver down his spine as the feel of her crackling Ki washed over him.

Her anger, her sorrow, her happiness; each one registered on his senses on so many different levels.

He'd never really felt Ki like hers before. It was so pure, so unsullied and so strong that all he had to do was close his eyes and he could drown in her essence. It felt clean, and strong, like icy fire that crackled but there was always the undertone of flowers. It was strange, Kenshin knew he could feel Ki and could sense and read it but his Shishou never told him how another person's Ki could affect him so much.

Truth be told, it was only Kaoru's Ki that he responded so peculiarly to.

A small draft wafted over to them, lifting strands of their hair. They heard the small tinkle of wind chimes as the wind played them with invisible fingers.

Kaname stood up, "I think I'll leave you two for a moment…there's something I need to see to for a while…"

* * *

.

Kenshin took the opportunity to speak to Kaoru. "How did you find the temple?"

"It's the strangest thing you know…I was just thinking and walking around outside of town. I had gone with Tae to buy some kimono but I didn't like any of the ones on display. Tae had to go directly to the Akabeko but I wanted to stretch my legs a bit." Kaoru had never really liked confined spaces. She liked to be able to move around and after her stint as Enishi's captive, she always found herself craving open spaces. "I took a walk in the woods and I found myself looking up at the shrine."

Kenshin waited.

"I asked Kaname-san why they would build a shrine in an area that was so hard to see. I told her I lived here all my life and I didn't even know this place existed until now."

"What did she say?"

"That's the strange part. She told me that the place is perfect for it's purpose. Thos who need to find the shrine find their way to it and those who don't have a purpose never do. I guess I'm lucky I found this place, huh?"

Kenshin smiled at her. This was nice, sitting with her without the constant presence of Yahiko and Sanosuke. Kenshin winced at the thought, scolding himself for being so selfish. Yahiko and Sano were his friends.

But they are still in the way of our quality time with Kaoru.

Kenshin frowned at the inner voice. Ever since the fight with Enishi, the two sides of him had launched a full-out war against each other. One side of him wanted to keep himself as distant from Kaoru as possible, thinking that his he was not 'worthy' of her and would only cause her trouble and pain. Another part of him demanded he stake his claim on her now, before something else untoward happens.

Kenshin sighed. He leaned more towards the Rurouni side who wanted to protect Kaoru at all cost. His presence in her life was putting her in danger but if he left, she and the others would be like sitting ducks, unprotected and waiting to be used against him.

Well then, he would always stay and protect her…but he would never taint her with his hands soaked with blood. She deserved someone better, younger. Someone who didn't have half as many battle scars and whose eyes were as bright and innocent as hers.

Yeah and then maybe you can wash the diapers of her baby when she gets MARRIED to ANOTHER MAN and gets PREGNANT with a child that is NOT OURS!

Kenshin winced at the venom in that tone: stupid Battousai persona.

He was Kenshin and the Battousai part of him was nothing more than the aggressive side of his personality. The Rurouni aspect of him was the cautious one, the guilt-ridden one…

_The worrywart._

Kenshin massaged his temples. These inner dialogues he was having inside his head really must stop. It wasn't normal. It was bad enough he was a redhead with a facial scar, walking around in a pink Gi, calling himself 'this unworthy one'. Add mentally imbalanced to the list and wouldn't he be just the perfect husband?

Kaoru would probably run away screaming.

* * *

.

Kaoru was bemused as she watched Kenshin from across the table. He seemed to be mulling over something and it was very rare that she caught the redhead in a moment when he did not have his 'Rurouni' mask in place.

_Why couldn't you love me, even just a little bit? _

She took a sip of tea and bowed her head. She would have to get used to the idea of Kenshin as her friend and nothing more. He was not hers and would never be.

It hurt…more than anything.

Everyone else looked at her and referred to her as 'Battousai's woman' but she wasn't really. She was probably 'Battousai's friend', perhaps 'Battousai's Little sister'…but she was most certainly not Kenshin's woman. He had made it painfully clear to her that night.

I love you Kenshin…your past doesn't matter to me… 

_Kaoru-dono… _

_Don't you even love me just a little bit?_

_Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono…_

Megumi would probably get mad at her again because of her supposed whining, and Kaoru knew she was probably acting like a whiny bratty child, but she felt pain too. She was the closest to Kenshin out of all of them…but the closeness was not enough. She wanted…no…she _need _more and what she needed, Kenshin did not want to give her.

There was no one to talk to…

Kaoru, the Tanuki, the Tomboy, Jou-chan. Pure, unsullied, smiling, energetic…but there comes a point in time when she feels tired too and Kaoru is fast approaching that point.

_I can't go on like this, pretending like everything's all right._

No one really understood how painful it was to stand in the shadow of a perfect woman, a woman the man you love had loved in the past.

Suddenly, she felt silky fingers go through her hair right before the strands unfurled down her back.

Kaoru's spine stiffened and she turned around only to find that the wind had caught her ribbon and was now gently lifting it up, playing with it like a child would.

Damn it! It was her favorite ribbon! Kaoru stood up and ran after it, muttering silent curses at the wind that seemed to mock her, gently carrying the ribbon farther and further out of her reach, bringing it back towards her for a moment before snatching it away. It hovered over the old well and Kaoru leapt to snatch it before it could fall inside and be lost to her.

Kaoru let out an exclamation of surprise; her eyes wide as her body doubled over and she teetered over the rim.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin yelled as he ran full out over to where she was…falling over the lip of the well. Kenshin's arms went around her waist as he tried to haul her up only to be dragged in by the momentum of both their bodies.

Kenshin readied himself, aligning his body so that he was the one to take the full brunt of their impact.

It never came.

A blue light encased them and they were falling and falling into an eternity of stars.

And the, everything went black.

* * *

.

"Mom, do you think they'd be okay?"

"Well I checked them both for injuries but couldn't find any…I think they just need rest."

Kagome nodded as she looked at sleeping figure in her bed.

Once she had emerged from the Time Warp, Kagome had spotted two figures lying down at the bottom of the well. The two of them had been unconscious, a girl on top of a redheaded guy whose arms were wrapped protectively around the girl.

Kagome surmised that the girl was probably a year or so older than her self, with blue/black hair, while the young man with red hair was perhaps in his late teens to early twenties. They were wearing traditional Japanese outfits, the girl clothed in a lavender kimono embroidered with lilacs while the guy was wearing a pink gi and white hakama. Kagome had also found a blue ribbon clutched in the girl's hand while a reversed edge sword her grandpa said was called a sakabatou, was slung against the redhead's hip. After checking the two for injuries, Kagome and her family had settled them inside the house.

Currently, the girl was in Kagome's room while her companion was resting in Souta's.

"How do you think they got ended up at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well mom?"

"I think they were probably tourists who got lost and ended up falling into the well by accident. It's already pretty dark outside…"

"Hn…why do you think they are both dressed like that? Is there a festival going on around this time that I didn't know about?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "I'm not sure. It's a good thing they are both unharmed though. They didn't have any identification with them so I couldn't call their parents and inform them about what happened. I hope they wake up soon…"

* * *

.

Kaoru blinked.

The last thing she remembered was falling down a well with Kenshin shouting after her. She sat immobile for a few seconds, afraid to move because she might aggravate whatever wound or injury she had incurred in her fall. There seemed to be none, thank goodness!

And then, she remembered that Kenshin had jumped in the well after her, holding her to him as they plunged downwards.

She cringed.

Once again Kaoru Kamiya had managed to prove just how useless and weak she was. She was nothing but a liability to Kenshin, wasn't she? She was a burden.

"I'm not good being a woman, I can't cook and I hate doing chores around the house…but I'm not a very good warrior either. Kenshin always has to be there to help me, I'm so useless…" Kaoru said to herself as she was filled with anger. "No wonder he can't love me."

I love you Kenshin…your past doesn't matter to me… 

_Kaoru-dono… _

_Don't you even love me just a little bit?_

_Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono…_

"Oh no! Kenshin! He might have gotten injured!" She got up, standing on the futon and tried to walk over to the door before she realized that the futon was several inches off of the ground. Kaoru tumbled in a heap on the floor, letting out shriek of surprise right before she hit the ground with a thud.

"Ouch! That must've hurt."

Kaoru groaned and rolled to her back, "What is ouch? And yes, it did hurt. Quite a lot actually." She looked up and saw a face of a girl, a few years younger than her, peering down from underneath a curtain of black hair. She smiled ruefully. "Konichiwa!"

"Konichiwa," the girl said with a smile of her own, before she sat down beside Kaoru on the floor.

Kaoru sat up. "My name's Kamiya Kaoru."

Kagome smiled, "My name is Higurashi Kagome and you're in my room right now."

Kaoru's eyes took in the girl's strange clothes, the extraordinarily thick futon and the other furniture inside the room. Something told her she was not in the shrine any longer. "Where's Kenshin?"

"Kenshin? If he's the redhead with you, he's in Souta's room resting. Souta's my younger brother."

"Can I see him? Kenshin? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, just sleeping. Later you can see him, but you need to rest a bit."

"Oh…where are we?"

"You're inside the house. I saw you and your friend at the bottom of the well."

Kaoru winced.

"Are you in pain?"

"Just my pride. My ribbon got caught in a gust of wind and I chased it…I fell over the well and Kenshin had to jump after me." Kaoru sighed. "Kenshin always has to save me, I feel so guilty whenever he gets hurt because of me…"

"Oh believe me, I know the feeling."

Kaoru glanced over at the girl and smiled at the empathy there. "Where's Kaname-san? Are you her daughter?"

"Oh, you know my mom?"

Kaoru nodded. "We were having tea before she excused herself for a moment, I imagine she must be really worried…oh no! Sano and Yahiko must be worried sick too!"

* * *

.

Kaoru knew her mom? But her mom said she didn't know who these people were. Kagome bit her lip and shook her head. Maybe she'd gotten too many hits on the head in her adventures that her mind was starting to get affected?

She hoped not.

"Are Sano and Yahiko your family?" Kagome asked as she reached for the cordless phone.

"Sort of…"

"You can call them, tell them you and your friend will spend the night here. It's too late to try and go home now and Mama wants to make sure that both you and Kenshin are safe."

Kaoru stared at the oddly shaped contraption Kagome was holding out to her. "What's this?" she asked, perplexed.

"It's a telephone…" Kagome answered, feeling a strange suspicion dawning over her. Kaoru's expression just now looked somewhat like Inuyasha when he'd first seen the devices modern Japan had to offer. "Kaoru-chan, can you tell me what you were doing at our well house? Did you and this Kenshin get lost or something?"

"No. We went to the shrine to visit with Kaname-san and I was chasing my hair ribbon and I fell into the Bone Eater's Well…"

Kagome stared into Kaoru's blue eyes. "Tell me Kaoru-san…where are you? Do you know?"

"In your room. The shrine in Tokyo."

Kagome sighed. "Whew, for a moment there I thought I was going to be dealing with another anomaly…"

The door opened and Kagome's mother, Kaname Higurashi came inside carrying a tray with two steaming cups of tea. "Oh hello, dear. You're finally awake!"

"Mom, Kaoru-chan says she knows you."

Kaoru glanced at Kagome. "That's not Kaname-san."

"She's my mom, her name is Kaname Higurashi."

Kaoru shook her head. "No. Kaname-san is older…with a mole just below her left eye."

The tray crashed to the ground.

"Mama…?"

"Kaname-san…with the mole in her left eye is our ancestress…"

"Huh?" Kaoru did not understand what was going on at all.

Kagome had a sinking feeling she was starting to understand all too well. "Tell me Kaoru-chan, is it the Feudal Era?"

"Of course not. That was a long time ago!"

"What is this era, then?"

"It's the Meiji."

* * *

.

**A/N: **Hmmm, not really satisfied with this chapter but it had to be written so I can get to the funny interaction parts. I don't think this chapter was all that funny. It's probably more of 'emotional, slight angst'. Oh well. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. My first try into writing a semi-Inuyasha fic so please review and tell me if I did a passable job or sucked big time. Please review!

**Sesshoumaru: **Do I have to say it? Of course your paltry human mind cannot even come close to understanding this Sesshoumaru's real majesty.

**Scented: **I haven't even written you in the chapter yet!

**Sesshoumaru: **ah, but I can easily foresee your plans for this mundane story of yours. (claws drip poison) If you dare continue in that line of thinking, you shall feel the burning pain of my toxic poison.

**Scented**: (rolls eyes) Keep that up and I'll partner you with someone worse than a 'human female'.

**Sesshoumaru**: You DARE THREATEN ME HUMAN?

**Scented**: (taps finger on chin, thinking thoughtfully) I know! How about Jaken? There must be a REASON why you keep him with you ALL the Time!

**Sesshoumaru**: (blanches) Don't you even dare…

**Scented**: Hmmm, exactly how does the mechanics of kissing him…? He doesn't exactly have lips, all he has are those beak things…

**Sesshoumaru**: Urusai, Onna! (shut up, woman!)

**Kagome**: (snickers) Touchy, touchy…Sesshoumaru's defending his mate!

**Sesshoumaru**: (glowers at Scented and Kagome and advances with his sword drawn)

**Kagome: **uh-oh, that's not the healing sword…

**Sesshoumaru**: (evil smirk) No…

**Scented**: Take one more step and I'll write a lemon featuring you and Jaken.

**Sesshoumaru**: (freezes)

**Kaoru**: (perplexed) Why's he so scared of being partnered with Jaken?

**Kagome**: (Shows picture of Jaken)

**Kaoru**: (eyes widen) Oh…

**Scented: **Okay, right now I'm not sure if it will be Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag, I have a preference for Sess/Kag thought but I'm not sure where I will take this story so if you think it should be Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag, please say so in your review. Thanks!


	2. 02

**His Golden Eyes**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

**A/N: **Hi! I apologize for the late update. I had this chapter written quite a long time ago but it underwent lots of revisions. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I will repost this chapter later with responses to the reviews but I thought you guys might enjoy reading this now so I thought I'd post it first. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

Kagome had been through a lot these past two years and she had thought that nothing could surprise her anymore. She realized how wrong she was as she listed to Kaoru list down everything that had happened before she had found herself in Kagome's bedroom.

Visiting the shrine back in the Meiji era.

Speaking with Kaname-san.

Having tea.

Chasing her ribbon.

Falling into the well…

"I thought Inuyasha and I are the only ones who could use the well…" Kagome murmured thoughtfully. The implications of someone else being able to access the well's magic was something she had never really considered before, thinking it worked exclusively for her and Inuyasha alone. Shippo and Souta had tried but had not been successful, how was it that this girl and her friend was able to cross through?

Kaoru remained silent, deep in thought as she herself considered her situation.

What could she say?

It was hard enough trying to convince her self not to pull out her hair and scream like a banshee. No matter how hard she tried to digest the fact that she had traveled a few hundred years into the future as Kagome had informed her, a part of Kaoru still rejected concept and labeled it ridiculous.

Time traveling via a dried out old well?

It didn't seem likely…

But then again, here she was sitting in this strange futon called a 'bed', surrounded by things she did not recognize and didn't understand.

Even Kagome and Kaname-san's clothing was strange to her…

Everything was strange to her.

"I need to see Kenshin…" Kaoru said, suddenly gripped with the need to see something…someone…familiar. The severity of her situation finally started to sink in and anxiety began to bubble up inside of her.

She was _several_ _hundred_ _years_ _into_ _the_ _future_ away from her family and her friends and everything she's ever known!

Her father's dojo, his legacy!

Who would take care of the dojo…?

Yahiko!

Who was going to take care of Yahiko?

Kaoru's hands fisted at her sides as she fought down the waves of roiling panic battering her composure. Now was not the time to let panic cloud her mind, she knew this, but the utter helplessness she was feeling was making it hard for her to think straight.

Kaname noticed the state of the young woman in front of her and reached out to touch Kaoru's hand. She was a mother and distraught children were her specialty. "Your friend Kenshin is still asleep sweetheart," she said in a gentle voice, "but I promise you he's alright. He needs rest and so do you."

Kaoru glanced up at the older woman. "I need to see him…" she insisted.

Kaname saw the look in the young girl's eyes. "Alright," the older woman relented. "Kagome-chan, why don't you take Kaoru-san to Souta's room while I make some tea?"

Kagome nodded and smiled at Kaoru comfortingly. "I'll take you to your friend."

Kaoru smiled, heaving a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"So, his name is Kenshin?"

Kaoru nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry for being a bother but I really _need_ to see him." She took a deep breath, trying to center herself. "I…we have to try and see if we can find a way to go home…"

Kagome recognized that look and knew what the other girl must have been feeling. It was most likely the exact same feeling she'd had her self when she first found herself transported five hundred years into the past. How could it be that someone from the Meiji era had managed to come through to her time?

Kagome used the well as a time tunnel into Sengoku Jidai and back, but Kaoru and Kenshin were from Meiji, if that was the case…then than would mean that there was a third rip in the time continuum. Instead of a continuous loop from Sengoku Jidai to the future, there was now another 'pit stop' of some sort in Meiji era.

Was it a one-time thing or something more permanent?

Will the well's function then be hampered?

If Kagome were to leap into the well now, would she find herself in the Feudal Era or in Meiji?

What about Kaoru and Kenshin?

She didn't sense any kind of demonic energy emanating from them so that meant they were normal human beings. How could they have been transported in time? If they jumped into the well, would they be taken back to their own time or Sengoku? Would the well even allow them passage a second time? Kagome remembered the brief glow the well had radiated just before she'd jumped inside.

Did it have something to do with this strange phenomenon?

Kagome's silence and the crease in her forehead did little to alleviate Kaoru's worries. Noticing this, Kaname smiled encouragingly at her, "Don't worry dear, we'll figure something out. Kagome, after you take Kaoru-san to visit with her friend bring her downstairs so we can all have tea and talk there, alright?"

"Hai Okaasan," Kagome replied with a nod as she pondered the dilemma of two strangers from the past who were now in her time.

O

"Souta…?"

"Neechan," Souta looked up from the manga he was reading and smiled as his sister made her way inside his room.

"Where's Ojiisan?" Kagome asked as she led Kaoru inside by the hand.

"He went to get some 'safety measure' whatever that meant." Souta answered, eyeing Kaoru with a smile. "I'm glad you're awake. Are you feeling better?"

"Hai…" Kaoru answered with a smile. The boy Souta, Kagome's younger brother, didn't look much like her at first sight but Kaoru could see several similarities in the tilt of the eyes, the facial expression and the open smile.

"Your friend is okay, he's just sleeping," Souta said as he stood up from the chair so Kaoru could sit down. He glanced questioningly at his sister, wondering if she knew the story behind the two strangers' appearance.

"Kaoru, this is my little brother Souta. Souta, this is Kamiya Kaoru," Kagome introduced.

"Hello Souta, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Kaoru," Souta said as he looked her over discreetly. He wondered if she and her friend were connected to the Shikon No Tama that his Neechan was looking for.

That would be so cool, especially if they were demons like Inuyasha.

Souta wondered what their powers would be and occupied his mind imagining all sorts of cool things akin to the abilities of the X-men and other comic book and anime characters.

Kaoru's eyes were trained on Kenshin who was still lying in bed, motionless.

For an instant, she panicked thinking that he might have died and left her alone, but the steady rise and fall of his chest reassured her that he was only sleeping. She sat down by Kenshin's side, her hand automatically reached out to stroke his hair.

_I'm sorry Kenshin…you're here in this situation because of me._

_I'm always getting you in trouble aren't I?_

_I can't really blame you for not wanting someone as useless and troublesome as me._

There had been countless times when she would see him laid out with injuries and cry as she watched him sleep. It was nice to sit here now and watch him without having to worry and wonder if he was going to wake up or he was going to die when she wasn't looking.

Her eyes began to water as the familiar coil of pain tightened in her chest at the thought of everything Kenshin had suffered through.

Her poor Rurouni always trying to protect everyone except himself…

Souta didn't like seeing girls cry. Maybe it was the knee-jerk reaction of all males to try and avert the onslaught of female waterworks, but whatever it was, Souta found himself laying a hand on Kaoru's shoulders and smiling at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, Okaasan and Ojiichan looked both of you over carefully before they moved you. Ojiichan says your friend is still sleeping but he's not hurt."

Kaoru glanced at the young boy and smiled gratefully.

Kagome grinned at Souta with appreciation. She was proud of her younger brother whom she knew was nicer than the average kid his age…but when had he gotten so mature?

Her smile dimmed as she was reminded once more of everything she was missing out on every time she traveled through the well. Sure, she had friends in the Feudal Era and she loved them and would do anything to protect them, but her family was here and she had a life to live here too.

Her little brother was growing up and she hadn't even really been aware of it.

Kagome felt the familiar weight settle on her shoulders but shrugged it off, hating to feel gloomy and morose. It was simply not in her character to dwell on such things for long, not when there was so much she could appreciate in her life. Traveling through time had made Kagome value the most mundane amenities like cold medicine, heaters, air-conditioners, a soft bed, the shower, bathtubs, shampoo, soap, toothpaste, toothbrush, the refrigerator, the hamburger, microwave, television, cars and most importantly the _toilet_.

Bless whoever had invented it.

O

It was really strange to have someone else be able to travel through the Bone Eater's Well.

Did it mean that anyone else would be able to easily pass through and end up in her time?

It might be fun to have her friends in Sengoku Jidai come to the future and see her home but if that were the case, then that meant Naraku and other youkai might be able to pass through as well!

Kagome fervently hoped not.

"You know Kaoru-chan, you're kind of taking it better than I did when it happened to me…" Kagome commented as she led Kaoru downstairs. Souta was still in his room, waiting for Ojiichan to come back before joining them downstairs.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know what you're feeling right now, probably more than anyone else because the same thing happened to me too." Kagome smiled at Kaoru, "If you got here through the well, I'm pretty sure you can get back to your time with no problem, so there's no need to worry. I do it all the time. Travel through time, I mean."

A small crease formed between Kaoru's eyebrows. "You ended up in another time? In Meiji?"

"Not exactly. I travel from this time to the Sengoku Jidai using the well. I've been doing it now for two years." Kagome was careful to leave out her worries and the reason why she time traveled in the first place.

Kaoru and Kenshin might feel human and might not give off any negative vibrations but it was best to be cautious and there really was no need for them to known anything more about the well. They were probably baffled enough as it is without having to add the Shikon No Tama and youkai into the mix. "If you were able to come to this time through the well, there's no reason why you can't go back to your time by jumping back in."

The tightness in Kaoru's chest began to ease at those words.

If Kagome could go back and forth through time…then surely she and Kenshin would be able to get back as well!

She could get back home…there was no need to worry.

She and Kenshin could get back home!

Kaoru smiled, the tense set of her shoulder relaxing.

"Neh, Kaoru-chan, I was just wondering though, what do you guys do in Meiji? How old are you anyway?"

"Uhm, nineteen."

"Oh cool! I'm seventeen!" Kagome said, grinning. "How about your friend? I'm guessing he's like, twenty or twenty-three, right?"

Kaoru shook her head, "Kenshin's thirty years old."

"What!" Kagome sputtered in surprise. "He looks so young!"

"I know," Kaoru grinned. Kenshin was often mistaken as younger than he was because of his height and his boyish looks. "He gets that a lot, but he _is _thirty though."

"You don't mind him being so much older than you?"

"Why should I mind…?" Kaoru asked perplexed, and then she blushed crimson when she realized the implication of Kagome's words. "No, Kenshin and I aren't…we're not…"

"Oh…sorry, I just thought…"

A sad smile crossed Kaoru's lips. "A lot of people seem to think so, but we aren't."

Thinking a quick change of subject was in order, Kagome asked about Kaoru's life in the past. "Do you have siblings?"

"Well, I was born an only child but there's this guy Sano. He always comes by the house, especially during meal times and he calls me Jou-chan." A smile lit Kaoru's features, "He always looks out for and tries to protect me. He's like a big brother."

"I always wanted one," Kagome confessed. "It must be nice…but you know, even though Souta is younger than me, he looks out for me too."

"I also have a sort of little brother. I took in this boy a couple of years ago when he was ten. His name is Yahiko and I'm training him to be a swordsman. You can say he's my little brother." Kaoru smiled fondly at the memory of Yahiko. He still called her a Busu and refused to do chores unless she threatened him with bodily harm, but Kaoru knew he cared for her.

Everyone had told her how beside himself Yahiko was when he thought she had died. How he had fought to help rescue her. Sometimes, whenever she watched him training, she wanted to reach out and envelope him in a hug.

It was very rarely that she acted out the impulse. Yahiko didn't like it when she hugged him. He always told her he was already grown and it was embarrassing to have him hug her like that.

"Y_ou're _the one who is training him?"

Kaoru blinked, distracted from her reverie by Kagome question. "Yes, I train him. I'm the assistant master of the Kamiya dojo. Our style was developed by my father, Koshijiro Kamiya and is called Kamiya Kashin Ryu, the sword that protects."

"Wow…so, you use real swords and stuff?" Like most everyone else she knew, Kagome had seen the movie Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon and had been fascinated with martial arts, swords and other ancient forms of combat.

Souta, she was sure, was going to be in ecstasy when he found out about their guest.

Kaoru shook her head and started to explain that in the Meiji era, the carrying of swords has been banned by the government. Kamiya Kashin Ryu utilizes the use of wooden swords or _bokken _as the primary weapon. The objective of the style is to defend and to defeat the opponent without killing. "It's actually quite efficient you know," Kaoru added. "With the wooden sword, you can actually fine tune the damage you inflict on your opponent. I've only just recently mastered the whole of the principle. You can cause a great deal of pain without really causing permanent damage to your opponent and you can also paralyze them by hitting certain vital points along their bodies…"

"Have you ever tried to use it in a real fight?"

"The whole principle of the style is to avoid confrontation until absolutely necessary. I think the most memorable _real _fight I had was against Kamatari. He was wielding a scythe and a chain, I forgot what the weapon was called but it was very hard to defeat him." Kaoru did not mention Kamatari's fondness for cross-dressing and his lack qualm about exposing his 'elephant'.

Misao still had nightmares about that one.

Kaoru grinned in amusement at the memory. "Misao and I had to work together to defeat him. Misao is a good friend of mine and a ninja from the Oniwabanshu…"

Kagome halted in her tracks, her eyes wide. "Get out! Oniwabanshu?"

"Get out?" Kaoru asked confused. Did she say something wrong? "Where should I go? Did I say something to offend you?"

Kagome blinked and then grinned. "Sorry, slang term. When I said, get out, what I _meant_ was 'what, I can't believe you personally know the Oniwabanshu!' Not only that, but you actually _fought with them!_"

"How do you know about the Oniwabanshu?"

"Those guys are like, LEGENDARY! We took up Japanese History a few weeks ago in school and I remember reading something about that. How cool!"

Kaoru smiled a little.

So Misao and her beloved Oniwabanshu had become the stuff of legends.

She wondered vaguely if Kenshin was also remembered and revered. Suddenly, it hit Kaoru that she was walking in a time when she would have long been dead.

She swallowed feeling a bit queasy.

A person's mortality was a fact of life, but it didn't make it easier to deal with. To distract herself, she asked a question about Shishio. She remembered Okina once commenting that the fire in Kyoto and the fight to defend it would be forgotten in the annals of history.

Shishio Makoto, for all his genius and cunning ways would be overshadowed by time, the government would make sure of it so that no other generation would get inspiration to follow in his footsteps. "Uhm…did you…read anything about Shishio Makoto?"

Kagome stared blankly at Kaoru. "Who's that?"

Okina had been right after all.

Kaoru smiled and shook her head. "Just a man I knew once…"

O

Kaoru was seated on the floor, her feet tucked neatly underneath her as she savored the familiar taste of tea. At least in this, Japan had not changed that much. The furnishings in this part of the Higurashi home also seemed familiar and geared towards traditional Japanese style.

Kagome and Souta were seated across from Kaoru on the other side of the low table and they too were quietly sipping their drinks as they studied her while their mother prepared dinner in the kitchen.

"Uhm, I'm really sorry about Ojiisan…" Kagome finally ventured with an embarrassed smile. "He gets carried away sometimes…"

Souta laughed, "That was weird…he did that to Inuyasha too, didn't he?"

"Inuyasha?" Kaoru asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the memory, "He's a friend of mine that Ojiichan attacked with an ofuda too."

"He seems…quite fond of doing that…" Kaoru said with a grin. It had been quite a shock when 'Ojiisan' had pasted a paper ofuda in her forehead with a fierce proclamation of 'vanish, youkai!' when they had encountered him on their way downstairs.

Kaoru had been so taken aback all she could do was stare dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open as she digested the fact that there was a paper ofuda stuck to her forehead and that someone had just called her a 'demon'.

Kagome had yelped in embarrassment and berated her grandfather for treating their guest as such.

_They fell into the well but sustained no scratches; they are youkai I tell you!_

_Grandpa, I promise they're NOT Youkai!_

Kaoru wondered if it was just her imagination or did Souta look slightly disappointed at his sister's pronouncement that neither she nor Kenshin had any youkai blood?

"Grandpa likes to make things like ofudas and other charms to sell to the tourists that visit the shrine," Kagome said. "I hope you don't take offense at what he did, he's really very nice, just a bit eccentric."

"I like your grandfather," Kaoru said with a grin. She'd been called Busu and Tanuki, heck, why not add Youkai into the mix too? She thought about how despite Kagome, Souta and Kaname's insistence that he do otherwise, he still plastered Kenshin with several ofudas 'Just in case'.

Kaoru giggled, wondering how Kenshin would react to waking up covered in paper charms.

He'd probably go all swirly eyed and say "Oro!"

Sano and Yahiko would bust a gut laughing when she told them.

"My family back home is eccentric too…I seem to have a knack for meeting that kind." Kaoru added ruefully remembering Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Genzai-sensei, Tae-chan, Ayame, Suzume and Tsubame.

_I wonder how they are doing? Are they worried about Kenshin and I?_

"Anou, Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru blinked, realizing Souta had been asking her a question. "Gomen nasai Souta-kun, you were saying?"

"Anou…well…I was just wondering…at the many scars your friend has. They are all very faint, but if you look closely, you can sort of make them out…"

Kaoru smiled sadly at the observation. Each scar told a story of a fight Kenshin did not wish to participate in, but had no other choice but do so.

Her poor Kenshin, always forced to do things he didn't want.

Even protect a weak and foolish girl who didn't have enough sense to keep herself safe.

_Gomen nasai Kenshin…_

_I'm so sorry for causing you pain…I'm so sorry for trying to force you to love me…I'm so sorry for everything…_

Kagome saw the sadness and pain in Kaoru eyes but didn't say anything.

"I wonder how he got them all? Grandpa says they look like sword marks, you know, when you get cut? But there's so many…is he a fighter or something?" Souta asked.

"His name is Himura Kenshin," Kaoru answered, glancing over at Kagome and wondering if the name would ring a bell like the Oniwabanshu. There was no recognition in the other girl's eyes and Kaoru was surprised.

It was probably for the best.

They may be in the future but Kaoru still wasn't sure about these people and she didn't want them hurting Kenshin feelings by being afraid of him or shunning him just because he happened to be the Hitokiri Battousai.

"Kenshin was a swordsman in the Bakumatsu era, Souta-kun. That was where he got some of his scars."

_Most of the others he got after the Bakumatsu, while he was trying to atone for all his so called sins._

"Oh, you mean he's a samurai?"

Kaoru shook her head, "No, not a samurai but a swordsman. Kenshin was never a samurai."

"Uh, is that why his sword is funny? Its blade is on backwards."

Kaoru smiled, "His sword is called a _sakabatou_ which means a reversed-blade or reversed-edge sword. It had nothing to do with him not being a samurai. His sword is made that way so that the sword won't be able to kill but he will still have a weapon to defend himself."

"But then, won't it be useless in a fight?"

"You'll be surprised."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Souta asked, his nose scrunching up in confusion.

Kaoru giggled at Souta's cuteness. "What I mean is, you don't need to kill your opponent to win the battle. That is the guiding principle in the Meiji. The war is over and it is the time of peace." _Unfortunately some people just can't seem to accept that and move on…_

"Hey, isn't that the principle of your sword style Kaoru-chan?" Kagome piped in. She found Kaoru comments about her life and the Meiji era fascinating.

In a way, Kaoru reminded Kagome of Sango.

The two women were strong and independent warriors who shunned traditional female roles did what needed to be done.

"Hai. It was designed for the Meiji era."

Souta's eyes widened. Having his questions about the sleeping man answered, his mind was now free to digest more information. He turned to look at Kaoru with fascinated eyes. "Wait, you said Bakumatsu and Meiji…you mean to say you're from that time or something? Not Sengoku Jidai?"

Kagome laid a hand on her brother's head. "Hai, Kaoru-san and Kenshin are both from the Meiji era. Kind of like Inuyasha is from Sengoku Jidai."

Souta's eyes widened even more. "Really?"

Kagome nodded. "That's why we found them at the bottom of the well. They got through somehow and ended up here."

"That well is sooo cool!" Souta glanced at the redhead on his bed. "Maybe if Kaoru-san and Kenshin-san can pass through it, then that means I can pass through too, do you think?"

"Maybe," Kagome shrugged. Personally, she hoped Souta wouldn't be able to go to Sengoku Jidai. She didn't want him to witness first hand the violence of the youkai and the hardship of life. Let him believe that every time she jumped into the well, she was just having a little adventure and not having to fight for her life.

"A real live swordsman…neh, do you think Kenshin-san would teach me some sword moves?" Souta asked Kaoru.

Kaoru bit her lip and shook her head. The hope and excitement in Souta's eyes reminded her of Yahiko. She was loathe to disappoint the little boy but…

"Kenshin's style is…he doesn't want it passed on to the next generation."

"How come?"

"Because he thinks it's not appropriate for the future." Kaoru answered. Souta's look of disappointment tore at her heart and so she offered to teach him her sword style instead. Much to Kaoru's surprise and delight, Souta didn't scoff her offer because she was 'a girl'.

The fire of excited delight rekindled in Souta's eyes and he smiled, "You're a swordsman too?"

"Hai, I have a dojo back in Tokyo where I teach the Kamiya Kashin Ryu. My father is the one who developed the technique."

"You don't mind teaching it to me?"

"Not at all…that is, if your mother and sister won't mind."

Kagome grinned at Souta's excitement, "Quiet down Souta. Go ask mom if it's okay."

Souta nodded and hurried to the kitchen to talk with his mother.

"You have a very nice brother Kagome-chan."

"I know…" Kagome said with a fond smile. "He's been looking out for me a lot. I wouldn't have been able to balance everything without him…" her smile saddened as she thought about how Souta wouldn't be able to say the same thing about her.

O

Moonlight flooded the room in silver as it passed through the windowpane in Souta's room. It made Kenshin's skin appear paler than it was and Kaoru's eyes watched the play of shadow across the swordsman's features. Covered in ofuda, he looked like some enchanted creature cursed to sleep for eternity.

_Sometimes I think you would like that…to sleep forever so you can forget your pain. Even when you smile, I can always see the sadness in your eyes._

She had always wondered what pained him so. What was it that had turned him from the Hitokiri Battousai to the Rurouni with a cheerful smile and sad violet eyes?

Now, she knew.

And Kaoru realized exactly why people said some truths were better left unknown.

_Tomoe_.

It _hurt_.

It hurt so much to know that Kenshin had loved someone else in the way Kaoru so desperately wanted him to love her. Kenshin had held someone else, had kissed someone else and touched someone else in the way only a lover, a husband could…Kaoru bit her lip and closed her eyes.

She berated herself for letting her mind drift into dangerous territory.

She didn't need to torture herself with such thoughts. It was clear Kenshin only saw her as his friend, his sister…his Kaoru-dono.

Nothing else.

After getting rescued from Enishi, Kaoru had been bombarded with tales of how Kenshin had gone mad and tried to punish himself and willed him self to death. Kaoru had thought it was because he loved her and couldn't stand to live life without her. Scenes from the past had flashed through her mind. Kenshin smiling at her, Kenshin looking at her quietly with burning amber eyes, Kenshin reverting back to his Battousai self with his need to protect her, Kenshin saying that her dojo was now his home, Kenshin holding her as he said good-bye, Kenshin coming back to her again and again after every fight…

Kaoru thought that Kenshin…

Kenshin loved her…

She had been mistaken.

He'd made that quite clear.

"_I love you Kenshin…you past doesn't matter to me…" Kaoru said, reaching out to him._

"_Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin's eyes were hooded as he drew away from her touch._

_Kaoru's hand fell to the space between them._

"_Don't even love me, just a little bit?"_

"_Gomen-nasai Kaoru-dono…"_

I'm sorry Kaoru-dono…the words left unspoken were the ones that rang in Kaoru's ears even months after that horrible night when Kenshin rejected her love.

Gomen-nasai Kaoru-dono…

I DO NOT LOVE YOU…

Months after that night, Kaoru had come to the conclusion that perhaps the reason Kenshin had punished himself when he thought he had caused her death…was guilt. It was the most plausible explanation. Everything the man did stemmed from guilt and a need for atonement.

His reaction to her death was most likely brought on by his guilt at failing to protect her.

That and nothing more…

Kaoru sighed and reached out to touch Kenshin's hair. It felt smooth against her fingers. "Mou Kenshin, its so unfair. You don't even take care of your hair but it's still prettier than mine…" she whispered to him with a soft smile. He was her foolish Rurouni, her Kenshin…someday Kaoru wondered if she would be able to see him only as her friend.

It was clear that it was the way Kenshin wanted things to be.

O

"I want to hate you sometimes you know…because you hurt me every time you smile my way." Kaoru confessed to the sleeping redhead. "It would be easier if I hated you. I wouldn't love you then, would I? I wouldn't feel this ache inside of me whenever I see you playing with Ayame or Suzume…I wouldn't imagine you playing with our child." Kaoru let out a shuddering breath as she tried to hold back tears. "I need to forget you Kenshin, because I want a life too. I want a family of my own, a husband who will love me…I want to forget you, but how can I when the only husband I want is you?"

Kenshin shifted in bed, his left hand moving until it bumped into dainty fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly. Upon contact, the redhead sighed and settled back into a deep sleep as his fingers covered Kaoru's smaller ones.

Kaoru choked back a sob but didn't remove her hand.

"I can't blame you for not wanting me…after Tomoe, I must seem like a servant girl…but…sometimes I really can't help but pretend you love me too…"

It was foolish, Kaoru knew this, but she could not help herself. She had tried to distance herself from him, but his solicitous nature always placed him in her path and Kaoru couldn't bring herself to be rude to Kenshin, especially when all he wanted was to offer her food, heat her bath or simply ask if she was doing alright.

"You're the first man who was ever as nice to me as that, did you know Kenshin? Everyone else treated me like a tomboy, but you treated me like a girl and not in an annoying way either. You were nice and you were solicitous but you let me be myself as well. Maybe that's why I fell in love with you, huh?"

The redhead didn't stir, still deep in slumber.

Kaoru smiled sadly. "Poor Kenshin. You were probably horrified when you realized a tomboy like me found herself in love with you huh? I'm sorry too…making you worry about my feelings on top of everything else…" Kaoru continued to run the fingers of her free hand through Kenshin's hair while her other hand was enveloped in his. "I'm sorry that I chased my stupid ribbon and we ended up here. I'm sorry you always have to look after me…I'm sorry I'm immature…I'm sorry I was selfish and unfair to you…" Kaoru pushed her hair away from her face, her blue eyes determined. "But you don't have to worry about me anymore…I promise…"

O

The dawn was barely breaking through the horizon when Kenshin finally started to come to. He battled the lethargy and the last vestiges of sleep that seemed keen on dragging him back to unconsciousness. There was something at his side and each inhalation brought him that scent he would recognize anywhere.

Jasmine.

Kaoru.

He turned his gaze towards his left side where his hand was touching her fingers. Awake, Kenshin would have been appalled at his forwardness, but his mind was still too foggy from his deep sleep to register any other emotion except wonder at how her soft skin felt against his sword calloused palm.

Kaoru was sleeping, her upper half braced against the bed as she rested her head against her one hand, black hair slipping past her shoulders to pool on the cover of the bed and mix with Kenshin's own red locks.

He lifted his other hand to touch her hair and smiled at the silken feel of it against his skin.

Violet eyes flashed to gold before Kenshin was once more dragged down into slumber.

O

**A/N: **So, did you like it? It's more of a transition chapter than anything else. More Kenshin/Kaoru interaction next chapter as they get used to the modern world. Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter, I wouldn't have updated if it weren't for you guys. Please review again and tell me if you still like the story or if its boring you to bits!

Please Review!

Thanks!


End file.
